


Underneath the Willow-root

by pocketsfullofhoneysuckle



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Mentions of SIDS, One Shot, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle/pseuds/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle
Summary: Kira visits L's son.  - it's quite dark.
Relationships: Amane Misa/L
Kudos: 53





	Underneath the Willow-root

The night Misa gave birth to L's son, a charismatic Yagami, Light made a call to the hospital where she was hidden.

He sent a gift basket.

Two days later, Light ordered a bouquet and went to visit L's _beautiful little family_ at the hospital.

Light greeted a shirtless Misa with a long kiss on the cheek. She was the first to pull away, and she didn't blush.

"Sadly," she began, and proceeded to inform him that L was out at the moment. What a shame.

Happily, Misa more than made up for her lover's absence with an hour of senseless blubbering.

An example:

"Isn't Baby the most _beautiful_ child you've ever seen?" Misa cooed like a dove.

Light's reply was indulgent,

"How lucky we are he inherited his mother's looks and not his father's."

Light even got to hold L's child in his arms. Light had never held a living newborn.

(His own son had been born dead).

Honestly, Light didn't care for babies. And anyway, _this one_ looked like L.

Soon both baby and mother had to rest. Misa fell asleep with her hand cradling her son's head in the bassinet.

While she slept, Light held the bouquet over his shoulder, looked down at the baby and thought about killing it.

SIDS was really quite common, and could hardly be traced back to _him._ Killing It would surely bring L to his knees. Light would _really_ like to see L on his knees.

Light rested his hand the edge of the bassinet.

-only to smoothly draw it back when he heard the door behind him open.

 _Daddy_ was suddenly standing next to him, barefoot and hunched over. His hair was messier than it usually was.

L was smiling down at the newborn, "I would cut your fucking balls off, _Kira._ "

Kira's hand tightened on the bouquet.

cooing softly, L gently lifted the baby and cradled him against his chest. Baby cooed back at him.

Light forced a smile. _What a bastard_. Kira would never stoop so low.

"Kiyomi will think I'm having an affair if I stay much longer," Light placed the flowers on the windowsill, "have a good evening...Ryuzaki."

It was only when Kira was gone that L noticed the flowers were red spider lilies.


End file.
